The Caretaker's Daughter
by CLMScagliotti
Summary: Dana Donovan-Jinks was different. With Caretaker Claudia Donovan-Jinks as her mother and Special Agent In Charge Steven Jinks as her father, you should think that there's nothing she's never seen. But in a world of endless wonder, you never know what'll wait for you tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1: A Special Day

**A/N: KNOCK, KNOCK. Alright, so this is the start of my second fanfiction. I know I didn't finish the first one yet, but I'm working on it. And this one just wouldn't leave me alone. It's kind of an introduction to my Tumblr RP-OC, Dana Donovan-Jinks. My Tumblr account is knockknockwarehouse13. **

**I thought a while to find a fitting face for her. Since I started playing her in the roleplays in her teens my choice might not always fit, but after arguing with my muse for so long I couldn't care less. So in the end, in my mind Dana is portrayed by the beautiful Alexandra Daddario. **

**Sadly I don't own Warehouse 13 or its characters. Neither do I own Alex Daddario of course. But the character Dana and the one or other character in future chapters are out of my own imagination. I hope you enjoy my story. KeepTheFaith, CLM. **

23.07.2024

It was a rather stormy day in the Badlands of South Dakota. Dark clouds were hanging above the desert, the few sandy streets and the mountains. What most people didn't know, was that one of the giant rocks was hiding something. A building, greater than the outer view would ever aloud curious passengers to imagine. The closest that most them got to this place was a lonely street that was guiding towards a small town a couple of miles from here. Little do the inhabitants of Univille know, about what was hidden so close and still so far away from their eyes. A black SUV stopped in front of the house. An eight-year-old girl jumped out of the passenger seat and ran towards the locked door. Stopping in front of it, she turned around.

"Come on, Uncle Pete! Unlock the door to the umbilicus or I'll have to let myself in!" All patience lost, she nervously jumped up and down while she was waiting for the man to get out of the car. Special Agent Peter Lattimer pushed the button on the control to open the door. He shook his head and followed the girl with his brown eyes. She reminded him so much of her mother. She was exactly how he imagined a young Claudia Donovan to be. Still with her dark brown hair, but already with her smart-ass attitude. Except for the piercing blue eyes and the fact that every electric lie detector was a joke against her.

Dana Olivia Donovan-Jinks was as good as a liar as her mother, and as good as a lie detector as her father. The agent laughed as he followed the impatient girl through the umbilicus. If someone would have told him ten years ago that the independent Miss Claudia Donovan would fall madly in love with her back then as gay identified best friend and partner Steven Jinks, he would have made sure there was a reserved place for that freak in the closest mental institution. He still remembered the day when he noticed that Claudia and Steve could actually be so much more than friends like it was just yesterday.

_16.03.2015, Lansing, Michigan, St Lawrence Hospital _

_Jinks and Claudia had just finished a difficult artifact snag. They already had what they were sent to get, but the man they had taken it from was still affected by the artifact. He was obsessed with it and wanted it back, no matter at what cost. Long story short: The mad man followed the second A-Team to the airport and without any warning he started the gunfire. They handled the situation pretty well, but Steve was shot in the shoulder. Steve said he would just see a doctor and then they could catch a later flight. He even offered her to go and that he would come after her as soon as he could. _

_But of course that was not what his partner had in mind. She immediately brought him to the hospital and before Steve could say something, she assured the doctor that they would stay there as long as he needed to. Shortly before her friend got into surgery to get the bullet out, she called Artie and told him what happened and that they would probably stay a couple of days. Since there was no case to send Pete and Myka to, their boss agreed that they could go to Michigan too to visit their colleague at the hospital. _

_When they arrived a nurse told them Steve was already out of surgery and that everything went well. She brought them to his room, but told them to stay quiet because the patient and his girlfriend were asleep at the moment. When the woman called Claudia Steve's girlfriend they just exchanged a half confused glance. But as soon as they went into Steve's room they saw why she had assumed they were a couple. _

_The injured agent lay in his bed, wearing a hospital gown. His bright blue eyes were indeed shut. What really caught the agents' attention was the redheaded woman who was snuggled up beside him. Claudia held onto her BFFEWYLION for dear life. He had his right arm slung around her small shoulder and she had her face buried in his chest. _

_Pete turned to his left where he heard Myka giggling. His partner looked him gleefully in the eyes and said, "It's weird. They're not even actually romantically involved with each other, but I've never seen such a cute couple.". _

_At first Pete thought the woman had just seen too many chick flicks, till he remembered who he was talking to. If the fencing, independent, book loving and super smart Myka Ophelia Bering said something like this, then it was worth been given a second thought. So he thought about it. He thought about the nicknames his friends had for each other, the way they worked together, the way they looked at each other, the way how just Claudia and Steve knew even their deepest secrets. _

_When the case of Claire Donovan came up it had taken Pete and Myka quite some time to follow what was happening. They hadn't even known that the redhead had an older sister. But Steve had known. Claudia had told him about her family, about the time before her life got so messed up. Just him. When Claudia had a nightmare, because of what she found out about her past or because she was reminded of the darker times of her young life, she went to Steve. Because she trusted him. With everything. And it was Claudia who reconnected Steve and his mother. He hadn't said a word to Emma in years, and Claudia could change that on a single day. Of course he still had a hard time to swallow everything that happened. But she helped him to get through this tough time. _

_They were at each other's side, day or night. In the good and in the bad times. These two had been through so much together. Every normal couple wouldn't have gotten through all of this. A normal relationship would have been broken long ago. But they didn't have a normal relationship. They weren't a normal couple. They weren't just simply friends or partners. These two agents had a relationship like he had never seen one before. Claudia Donovan and Steve Jinks had a totally new kind of love for each other. They were friends, they were family, and they were each other's most important constant in their lifes. And maybe, even if they would deny it forever, that's exactly the reason why they were a perfect couple. All on their own just two lonely misfit toys that had met through a coincidence. But together they found their place. Maybe it was not just a coincidence after all. _


	2. Chapter 2: New Years 2015, Part 1

**A/N: KNOCK, KNOCK. I originally planned to bring the content of Chapter 2, Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 in one chapter. But my inspiration said otherwise. It decided to turn it into a 3-Parter. So basically the second, the third and the fourth belong together. And hey, I just shocked myself with writing three chapter within 24 hours. **

**I didn't find a fitting face claim for Kaitlyn yet, but maybe I'll add one later. **

**I don't own anything but my imagination, Kate and Dana. **

**Most of the things I wrote about Claire are out of my head. I think she didn't get enough time on the show. And never with her brother, so I decided to fix that. Also, the actress Chryssie Whitehead is actually not only an amazing actress, but also a dance teacher. So that wasn't completely made up. **

**KTF CLM **

23.07.2024

Dana ran through the umbilicus faster than Pete's eyes could follow the girl. In the office they were greeted by Agent Myka Bering. The woman nervously played with her dark brown hair. She had straightened it just this morning, but because she was twirling the streaks around her finger the curls were already visible again. Usually she would be annoyed by that fact, but today she had other worries. When she heard the door open she looked up and forced herself to smile. Myka actually had to laugh when she saw how excited the little brunette looked. She jumped around the office with a wide grin on her face. Myka turned to face her partner. "Looks like the little girl is even more excited than she sounded over the Farnsworth. I didn't know that was even possible.".

Pete nodded. "Her cheery mood last Christmas was nothing against this. I could barely hold her in the car. I let her sit in the front just to make sure she wouldn't open the door and jump out. I've got no doubts that even if she would have broken a few bones, she would have been faster if she was running on her own feet than I was with the car. Our little Tesla Girl ran the last steps like she was the Flash.".

Now Myka had a matching grin to Pete's. She slightly rolled her eyes at the comic reference, but decided to just let it go for now. Her eyes wandered to Dana. The girl reminded her so much of the pictures she had seen from Claudia at her age. The straight, dark brown hair that was falling over her tiny shoulders. The happy expression on her little round face. She was really pretty. Just like her mother.

"Where are Mom and Dad?", she heard the eight-year-old asking, now a little bit calmer than when she first entered.

Myka smiled into the girl's direction. "They are in the surgery room with the doctor."

"Still? When will they be here? Can I go in?", she asked with big blue pleading eyes. She had the same puppy dog look that Claudia used to use against Artie. And sometimes against the others. But mainly if she wanted Artie's approval for some new project. Not that she wouldn't do it without his permission. But at least she always asked. Well, mostly.

"Yes, they are still in there. But I'm pretty sure you have to stay here and wait, sweetie. They'll be here soon. All of them", Myka told Dana with a hint of a knowing grin. The girl nodded. Her icy eyes landed on a picture on her father's desk. When Myka turned to see what she was looking at she smiled. She'd never forget that day. And even though she couldn't quite follow the happenings back then, she'd also never forget how they got there.

_31.12.2015, Warehouse 13, South Dakota, K39ZZZ on the North American grid_

_It was New Year's Eve. Usually the Warehouse Team would split up over the holidays to visit their families. But this year Steve suggested that they would all come back at the Warehouse after Christmas for once. Since his father was busy and Vanessa would be there with them, Artie agreed pretty fast. Maybe a bit too fast, because Claudia sent him a suspicious glance. But luckily, all of her doubts about Artie's decision where gone as soon as she found out that not only her brother Joshua and his girlfriend, but also her sister Claire would come over to celebrate with them. _

_Claire Donovan was quite a smart woman, but she decided against a career as scientist like Joshua choose his. Instead she wanted to do what she did best: working with music. She surprised them all when she told them she got a job as a dancing teacher in New York City. Claire always loved to dance, she just never thought that it would be her job one day. And they were even more surprised that she'd rather spent New Year's Eve in South Dakota than in NYC. But Artie told her that she wouldn't want to miss this Christmas. He also said that she shouldn't tell her younger sister that he said that. So confused and curious she decided to follow the invitation. _

_Now she was sitting in the dining room with Artie, Vanessa, Myka, Pete, Joshua and his fiancé Kaitlyn. Kate was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and brown greenish eyes. She was from Great Britain and was now working at CERN with Josh. That's how they met each other. He barely told his sisters about his new girl until he told them they got engaged four month ago. They would get married in February. And even though they had to promise Claudia not to worry about the preparations of their wedding right now, they both seemed a bit nervous. _

_And that, of course, wasn't left unnoticed by Claire. She looked around the table. Myka, just like her, looked like she suspected something. Earlier that day she had even asked Pete if he got a vibe. Pete, in a vacation rush with a colorful hat on top of his brown hair, had simply answered, "Not a bad one.", what made Myka and Claire even more curious. Did that mean he had a good vibe? Did he know what was going on? But the women's attention was quickly back on the other people around the table. _

_Joshua kept looking to the floor, always holding Kaitlyn's hand. He stroke the top of her engagement ring and from time to time he would look her in the eyes. But not like he usually looked at her. It was almost as if he was asking for her permission for something. Kate just casually shook her head, while she kept chatting with the others. She didn't even seem to notice that she was the only one that was speaking. _

_But Claire's main focus was on Artie. She couldn't help thinking about what he told her over the phone. Or more important, what he didn't tell her. He was nervous. Vanessa looked at him as if she wanted to warn him. She didn't say it out loud, but when her eyes were locked with Artie's, she sent him a you-promised-something-so-keep-your-mouth-shut look. And he didn't say a word, but he was still somewhere between excited like a child on the morning after Christmas Eve and worried like a father that was afraid he might lose one of his kids. One way or another. _

_That's when it hit Claire. Her younger sister and Steve had left for the Warehouse over an hour ago. He said he had forgotten his Farnsworth there and he didn't want to go alone. So Claudia agreed to go with him. _

_Claire might not be the one in the room that got the vibes, but she had the intuition of an older sister, and she had a good feeling today. _


End file.
